<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Urban Chicken Nuggets in Limbo by SeptemberPumpkin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24718900">Urban Chicken Nuggets in Limbo</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeptemberPumpkin/pseuds/SeptemberPumpkin'>SeptemberPumpkin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Touhou Project</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Memes, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, im sorry i dont know how to tag this tbh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:09:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>204</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24718900</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeptemberPumpkin/pseuds/SeptemberPumpkin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sumireko Usami, The Secret Sealing Clubs First President, and professional Fortnite streamer. This is the story of how she fucked up her exams and went down a spiraling hole of chicken nuggets, weed, and toys r us fidget spinners.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Urban Chicken Nuggets in Limbo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is based off my friend's true story :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sumireko was an ordinary human girl. She did ordinary human girl things, like traveling to the Land of Lesbians, also known as Gensokyo. While at Gensokyo, Sumireko had made a lot of friends™️. The cold, distant, yet smoking fucking hot Fujiwara no Mokou, had become one of her friends, along with various other people like Hakurei Reimu and Marisa Kirisame. :)</p><p>After crashing back into her home in her bedroom, after a long night of shenanigans in Gensokyo, she remembered something urgent.</p><p><br/>
Crouching down in the middle of her bedroom floor, sweating nervously. her impending doom finally settling into her, she realized, “Oh god oh fuck my exams are tomorrow and i havent studied”</p><p>What would she do? Would she study? Sumireko wearily turned her head around, looking at the bright red digital clock staring right into her soul.<br/>
<br/>
“1:42 AM”, it read.<br/>
<br/>
“Fuck!” she whisper-screamed, to not wake up her sleeping family at such a late hour.</p><p>She decided to crawl into her bed, and cover herself with the blankets, and sleep. Probably dream about Mokou or something idk. But she sure as hell wasnt gonna study for the exam she had.<br/>
<br/>
She didnt even know what class the exam was for. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>chapter 2 coming whenever i fucking feel like it :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>